Green Man
History Origin Green Man was the adopted name of the Green Lantern from the Space Sector designated 2828 by the Green Lantern Corps. Uxorian's frowned upon individuality, and in Green Man’s own words, “On Uxor, all are one.” Green Man was a misfit who rebelled against his society’s anti-individualism mores, and longed for a personal identity. So when the extraterrestrials known as the Guardians of the Universe offered him a position as a member of their Green Lantern Corps, Green Man jumped at the chance. One of the complications of this choice was that Green Man could never again legally enter his home star system, because of the pact the Guardians had with the Psions of Vega, which prohibited the Corps presence in that sector. Although Green Man did enlist the aid of the Omega Men in attacking the nestworld of a group of humanoid arachnids called the Spider Guild a few light years outside the Vega system (for which he was reprimanded by the Guardians), he adhered to the pact more faithfully concerning matters within that system, as when he refused to help Earth Green Lanterns Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner find the missing Lantern recruit Soranik Natu, who was traced to Vega. Green Lantern Corps As a member of the Corps, Green Man encountered many other beings in his adventures, such as the goddess X'Hal, who lived inside the star Vega, the whale-like viathans, the Psions, who performed experiments on Green Man when he was brought to their research center, Wombworld, which was modeled after a DNA strand, the Tamarans, etc. The Green Man was fired from the Green Lantern Corps by the Guardians due to visiting the Vega system, joined the Omega Men and was killed by Durlan's during the Dominators' invasion of Earth. However, he later reappeared as the parter of the robot Stel, the Green Lantern of the planet Grenda, in Space Sector 3009. Green Man was one of the Lanterns who participated in the defense of Oa against the onslaught of Superboy-Prime. He has currently been seen as a member of the Alpha Lantern Corps, who play a controversial role in the Final Crisis. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Alien Physiology': Green Man comes from a planet far, far away from Earth. Therefore, Green Man has special abilities that are the same as the abilities of every member of his race. Green Man's connection to the Green and Alpha Lantern Corps offer him added abilities through which he channels his powerful will. :*''Telepathy: Green Man has limited telepathic abilities. :*Amphibian'' :*''Teleportation: Green Man can open portals in space to which others can transport through. :*Poisonous Blood: Green Man possesses a deadly nerve toxin in his blood stream. *'Symbiotic Interface: With the cosmetic enhancements that comes with being a member of the Alpha Lantern Corps, the Green Man's mind can automatically interface with the Book of Oa. :*Self-Sustenance' :*Energy Absorption'' *'Indomitable Will' Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Alpha Lantern Power Battery Former Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Alpha Lantern Power Ring Former Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Green Man had an innate individuality not associated with the rest of his race. It is unknown if this personality survived through the Alpha Lantern process. See Also *Green Man/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Man_II_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/green-man/29-47281/ Category:Alpha Lanterns Category:Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Omega Men Members